Alex's Big Adventure
by litsugaraygirl
Summary: Alex gets sent back in time Will she like were she is or will everthing go wrong? R&R please


Today we are working on a new version of the movie Newsies. I'm on the set now and were doin the scene at the LH when Snyder comes looking for Jack. I'm Racetrack in the movie Emily is Jack, Coffee is Boots, Kit is Spot and some other people I really don't know are playing the other characters. Yes this is a girls version if that's what your thinking. Ok, so were on the set practicing. We finally finish and take a short break. I notice a light from the upstairs on the set. 'There's no upstairs.' I thought to myself as I climbed the steps. I touched the knob to the door but it shocked me. I knew exactly what would happen if I opened it. I ran quickly back down the stairs hoping that no one noticed my absence. That night I packed my bag and ran to the set building. I unlocked the door and sneaked in. I walked over to the stairs and looked around to make sure no one saw. I quickly but quietly ran up the steps and opened the door. It quickly shut behind me and I jumped at the loud bang. I turned to face it and just starred at it for a moment then tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Shit." I murmured to myself and hit the door with my fist.  
  
"Hey who da hell are you?" I heard a voice ask as I quickly turned around to see who it was. I saw three guys dressed in very weird clothes like from the movie Newsies. One of them was tall and had a cowboy hat and red bandana around his neck. Another guy a couple inches shorter then the other one and then another one standing behind that one who was about medium height.  
  
"Uhhh....well I'm someone." I stuttered. They gave me a blank stare.  
  
"Yeah well what's yer name?" the taller one asked.  
  
"My names Alex, you?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Jack and this is Race and Mush." He said as he pointed at each of the boys.  
  
"Hi." I said as I reached out my hand. Jack shaked it and so did the other two boys. "Nice ta meet ya." A smile now on my face.  
  
"Ya gots a place ta stay?" Mush asked while walking up to me.  
  
"Well no, but I'm not expecting ya'll ta let me stay here. I can find another place." I walked over to the door and started down the stairs.  
  
"It's ok." Race caught my arm. "you can stay here it's fine." I gave him a smile and he returned it. "ya wanna go and get sumptin ta eat wit us." He asked the smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah. That would be nice." He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to Tibby's.  
  
"So, do ya know how ya got here?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, have no clue." I still had my bag on my arm. Jack offered to take it for me but I thought it would be a better idea to keep it with me. We walked into Tibby's and we sat in a booth in the back corner. Jack and Mush sat across from us. The waiter came to our table and we ordered out food. We talked and finsihed our meal.  
  
"Well I'm ganna head back to the LH. I'm really tired." I said while getting up out of the bunk.  
  
"I'll go with her." Race said quickly getting up and jogging out the door to catch up with me. When he came out the door he didn't see me anywhere.  
  
"Alex! Alex where are you?" he asked as he walked in the direction of the LH.  
  
"Help, get off me! Help!" Race heard the screaming around the corner and followed it into an alley where he aw Morris pushing me up against the wall.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone." Race screamed as he punched Morris in the back. Morris turned around and punched Race in the stomach really hard and Race fell to the ground in pain. I tried running but Morris caught me around the waist and threw me back against the wall.   
  
"Let me go." I screamed at him.  
  
"Why? I ain't done with ya yet." he smirked as he pushed his pelvis against mine. I felt the bulge in his pants hit my snsitive area.  
  
"Stop." tears started streaming down my face. I regained my senses and hit Morris in the crotch with my knee and he let go of me. By the time he had released me Race was on his feet getting ready to charge Morris when he saw what I did. I quickly ran over to him and we both ran all the way to the LH. When we got there we were out of breath and Kloppemen looked at us funny.  
  
"What happened ta ya'll?" he asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. We'se just gatta rest." I answered for Race as we ran up the stairs to the bunkroom. I walked in and sat on one of the bunks.  
  
"You ok?" Race asked sitting down beside me. "He didn't....." he trailed off as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"No thank god." I said flopping back on the bed. Since the bunk was so slinder my head hung off of the other side.  
  
"Ya ganna be ok?" Race asked concern still in his voice. I slowly sat up to face him. We starred at each for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for carin." I gave him a weak smile. I got up off the bed and walked over to my bag. I was looking through it when I felt Races hand touch my shoulder.  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm just a little angry dats it." I took a step toward him and he pulled me in for a hug. I huged him back. "Thanks I really needed that." We parted. Suddenly we heard the murmures of voices and footsteps climbed the steps. Me and Race parted even more quickly so the newsies wouldn't suspect anything was up.  
  
"Heya Race, Alex." Jack said coming over to me and hand his arm across my shoulders.  
  
"Hey." I gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah just peachy." as I laughed.  
  
"I just crack myself up." I said in between my laughing. Jack joined in and so did Race.  
  
"Hey meet me on the third floor ok." Race whispered in my ear. I gave him a smile then a nod as he walked over to Jack and whispered in Jack's ear. Jack replied with a yeah as he took his arm from around my shoulders and walked over to the poker game. I waited a few minutes and slipped out of the room and up the next flight of stairs unnoticed. I saw a room to my right and walked in. I saw Race standing at the window looking out of it at the street below. I closed the door behind me and he turned around at the click of the door closing.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned. He looked deeply into my hazel eyes.  
  
"There's something I gatta tell ya or rather give ya." he said as he removed on of his hands from my waist and cupped my check with it. "I know I've only known you for a day, but I'se gatta do dis." he pulled me closer to him and he kissed me. I gradually deepened the kiss and so did he. A shot of electricity went threw my body as he slowly pulled away. I never wanted that kiss to end.  
  
"Did ya feel it?" he asked excitment in his voice. I gave hima nod and quickly kissed him once more on the lips.  
  
"How could dis happen. I've only known ya for one day." I walked over to the bunk in the room and sat down on it.  
  
"I'm thinkin da same thing." he came over and sat beside me. I quickly got up again and went down to the second floor amd got my bag. I came back up to the third floor and sat the bag down on the bunk. I pulled out my pj's and walked back out. As I walked back to my bunk Race had fallen asleep on it. I stuffed my old clothes into my bag and layed down on the bed next to him and put his hand arond my waist and fell soundly asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
The next morning I woke up and I couldn't find Race anywhere. So I assumed that they had gone to sell their papes and I was almost sure that was the case. I quickly got dressed in short jean shorts with a black belt that has diva on it and a short blue tank top that revealed my stomach. I walked down the stairs, saidbye to Kloppmen and quickly ran out the door and headed to Tibby's. Just as I turned the corner I saw a crowd of people huddled up in the street. It looked like they were watching a fight or something. I walked over to one of the guys. "Whats goin on?" I asked as i jerked the guy around to look at his face. It was David.  
  
"Are you Alex? They guys have told me all about you. I'm David. Race has gotton in a fight. I tried ta break them up but they just pushed me back here." he explained. I walked past him and squeezed through the crowd. I saw Jay on top of Race punching him continualusly. Two of Jay's newsies tried to get him off Race but he pushed them away. I quickly ran over behind Jay.  
  
"Stop this. Stop this NOW!" I said while trying to push Jay off Race. Jay looked up at me surprised.  
  
"Well, well does Race gots a goyl now?" he said as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to yank them off but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Stop." I screamed now beating my fists on his chest and trying to push him away.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Leave her alone." Jack screamed at him as he pushed Jay off me and pushed me behind him so that he was between us. Jay looked back down at Race and gave him another kick in the stomach.  
  
"I'll be back and with more back up." he screamed as he walked away. I ran over to Race and lifted his head in my lap.  
  
"Race are ya ok?" I asked. He gave me a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered to me.  
  
"Sorry for what silly?" I half laughed.  
  
"for pushing you" my smile slowly faded.  
  
"Jack!" Jack quickly walked over to me. "will ya help him back to da LH and but him in the third floor bunkroom for some privacy?" Jack helped Race to his feet and walked toward the LH. I sat there for a few seconds and slowly got up. I started to go in the direction Jay had gone.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Mush called after me. I stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"Takin care of some trash." I quickly turned back around and started to quicken my pace. I walked to Queen's where Jay's ware living quarters were located. I finally got there and softly knocked on the door. A little window on the door opened and 2 green eyes starred at me.   
  
"Password?"  
  
"Look I don't know da got damn password. I'm heah ta see Jay." I said sarcastically to the guy. The door slowly opened and I walked in as the door quickly shut behind me.  
  
"Well, well, well if it ain't the one-and-only Alex. Whata ya want?" Jay exclaimed as he slowly walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.  
  
"Why'd ya do it?" I asked looking up into his eyes. He pulled me closer so that I was up against him. I tried to push him off but he was a lot stronger.  
  
"Whata ya mean?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." I screamed at him as I squirmed out of his grip.  
  
"I was just playin around wit him." he again tried to wrap his arms around me but I moved out of his reach.  
  
"Ya bastard how dare ya hurt him like dat. Ya coulda killed him." I screamed back at him. I quickly started walking towards the door but he came up behinfd me and pushed me up against the wall.  
  
"How dare ya talk ta me like dat." he threw me over his shoulder and carried me into his bedroom and threw me on the bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After watching Alex leave, Mush and the other newsies ran to the LH. When they got there Jack had put Race on the sofa and Emily was patching him up.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" Mush screamed as he ran over to Jack.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Jack asked running over to meet him.  
  
"It's Alex she went afta Jay in Queens." Mush shouted in one breath.  
  
"What? Where's Alex?" Race ha waken up just when Mush came running in. "Where is she?" They all looked at the floor as Jack walked over to the Race.  
  
"Race she's done gone afta Jay."   
  
"WHAT?" Race screamed and quickly sat up but layed back down in pain. "You'se gotta get her Jack." Race said.  
  
"Don't worry we'se gonna get her." Jack said as he and the other newsies quickly walked out the door and off to Queens.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jay threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He ripped my tank top off exposing my bikini top. He started to kiss my neck as his hand moved down my body.  
  
"Stop ya asshole. Get offa me." I kicked him in the balls and pushed him off me. I quickly ran for the door but couldn't open it. "Help! Someone let me out!" I screamed as Jay recovered quickly and pushed me back onto the bed. He moved on top of me again as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh what know?" Jay mumbled under his breath as he got up and opened the door. I saw him stumble backwards. I sat up and saw Jack had punced him.  
  
"Jack!" I screamed as he ran over to me and lifted me into his arms. When Jay had recovered he saw Jack pick me up and he came up behind him and hit him in the head with a crowbar. Jack and I fell to the ground. Jack was unconcious and had a bad gash on the side of his head. "Jack. Jack wake up." I shoke Jack with no sign of him waking up.  
  
"Now I got ya." jay picked me up be the hair and slammed me against the wall as the other newsies came in and attacked Jay. Afew minutes later Jay and all his other buddies were unconcious on the floor. Mush and Bumlets carried Jack back to the LH while the others and me followed. They took Jack up to the bunkroom. I was the last person to come in. As I walked in I saw Race sitting on the sofa with his face in his hands. Emily quickly excused herself and went up to the bunkroom to see Jack. I walked over to Race and sat beside him.  
  
"Race ya ok?" I whispered in his ear. He looked up at me.  
  
"Alex!" He screamed as he hugged me tightly. "I though somethin happened to ya." I hugged him back. We parted so I could get a better look at him. His face was red from crying. I put his face in my hands.  
  
"Race I love ya so much." before he could say wnything I gave him a deep kiss. He leaned in more to make the kiss deeper.  
  
"I love ya to Alex." he said between kisses. He quickly got up and walked me to the third floor bunkroom. 


End file.
